Grand Reopening 3
by Sparken
Summary: "Shadows and phantoms alike, rise my minions. Forced to Hell and back, we must hunt down the one they call Mike Schmidt. If you can't kill him on the outside, ruin him from the inside."
1. I: Free At Last

****Note: Characters do not belong to me! Every single character in here belongs to the amazing Scott Cawthon!****

****Text in italic that are not BOLD, are thoughts.****

* * *

**Grand Reopening 3**

Page One

Ten years ever since the closing of my pizzeria. Well, at least I still have them. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost my friends. But yeah, these shadows and phantoms have been getting more deadlier. They're actually hitting me at my own house now. Last week, the television was thrown at me. Hopefully, these guys don't ever attack me when those girls ever want to 'use' me.

Honestly, it's not even consensual anymore. Whenever they want to do it, they literally force me. Oh well, reproduction is reproduction. It's been a long time since I've actually seen Leo, yeah, we still hang out. He still seems pretty shaken up from what happened last night...

* * *

**Frank's Plaza – 7:50 PM**

A man in his thirties exited the car with another man who seemed to be in his thirties as well. Their shoes clicked on the floor, they simply ignored it. "Pick up your feet, little shit." Mike hissed, Leo obeyed. "Look, trust me, the party will be awesome!" Leo exclaimed, Mike rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

They both went upstairs, opening Leo's door. "What?" Nobody was there, the table was flipped over. Soda and beer bottles were scattered across the carpet. "Holy shit, Leo." Mike joked, elbowing him in the arm. "But..." Leo sputtered like a dying putt-putt. His train of thought was cut off by rapid movement of the table. "What the fuck...?" Mike backed away, along with Leo.

A shadow bear appeared in the room. "We're back." It croaked before pushing the table towards them. "Shit! Jump!" Leo exclaimed, they both jumped off the balcony, hitting the hard cement. "Ah, fuck!" Mike screamed in pain, Leo immediately got up. "We have to go!" They both ran towards the car as the shadow bear threw anything it could find at them. They both entered the car, immediately driving off.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 1987

Jeremy Fitzgerald, a man in his twenties always hated his job. The pay seemed to decrease every week. But, he was still here. He kept track of how long he'd been with the Fazbear gang. A month. Fending off demonic animatronics was no easy task for Jeremy. But as weeks passed, they seemed to become more dormant. This made him curious and he decided to explore.

Jeremy looked to see if Foxy was anywhere, he hated that fox. Always wasting his batteries. He also hated that little balloon shit. Once he entered the office, the flashlight became disabled. Luckily for Jeremy, it was already six in the morning. But still, he hated that little shit. These robots always got Jeremy pissed, he wished he could punch them. But, they're made of hard material and he would get fired for that.

He entered the Prize Corner, hearing the music box go off. "The Grandfather's Clock..." He sighed deeply, listening to the sweet tune. But, Jeremy came here for a reason. He pulled out a screw-driver and went straight to work. It only took a few minutes, scrapping parts, a lot of twisting. But, Jeremy finished it. "No more worrying about you anymore..." Jeremy joked as he exited the room.

He immediately stopped when he saw the face-less bunny in front of him. "Oh shit..." Jeremy ran as the bunny chased him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He saw the bear pop out from the corner. "Hey there, little rascal!"

"Nope!" Jeremy side-stepped, evading the bear. He entered the show-stage, seeing the toy-counterparts. Toy Bonnie turned her head slightly to the left to face the night-guard. "Where are you going?" She spoke.

"To Nopeville!" Jeremy replied before bumping into a man.

The night-guard shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His vision cleared up and he saw who it was. "Jeremy, we have to go!" The man grabbed Jeremy's hand and ran, practically dragging Jeremy along with him. "Who are you?" Jeremy asked, the man didn't reply.

He turned around to see Old Chica, who was chasing them both. "They're gaining!" Jeremy shouted, the man ignored him. They entered the Parts and Service room and locked the door.

"That won't stop them," said Jeremy. The man panted.

"Jeremy, listen... there's not that much time to explain!" Mike turned around, seeing the door shake.

"But, I'm here to stop the death of the children!"

"What?" Jeremy was confused. The door flew to the wall as the old animatronics entered. "Ready or not, here we come!" exclaimed Freddy.

* * *

**Three weeks before meeting Mike Schmidt...**

Jeremy sighed deeply. He truly hated his job. Sometimes he felt like banging his head on the table whenever he ran out of power. But, no. He was already stupid enough.

"Great, another night." He muttered as he opened his laptop, revealing the security camera map and its feed. He clicked on the camera at the very top, revealing the toy-counterparts. "Everyone is in their proper place I see..."

Jeremy's job was to watch animatronics. He thought it was going to be easy, but then he realized the robots weren't what he thought they were. The way they looked... the night-guard shivered at their appearance. He'd never thought he was going to have **FEMALE **animatronics, but oh well.

"You'll be fine they said, it'll be okay they said." He mocked his manager, Mr. Perez. "Never wanted this fucking job." Jeremy grumbled. The night-guard clicked on Prize Corner and remotely winded the music box. It was barely his fourth night and it looked like someone had tampered with the box. _Great, more pressure _Jeremy thought.

He checked on the Parts and Service room, luckily, Bonnie was still there with Freddy and Chica. After Bonnie lost his face, Jeremy didn't even want to look at him. It gave him nightmares. Bonnie's toy-counterpart was much more better in his opinion.

The night-guard monitored the animatronics for two hours straight. He lowered the monitor and saw Foxy, getting ready to jump. "Nice try, Foxy." Jeremy flashed Foxy off with his flashlight, he then checked the right vent, Toy Bonnie was there.

"Oh, hey!" Jeremy exclaimed, Toy Bonnie entered the office, smiling. The night-guard checked the left vent, seeing Balloon Boy. It was quite obvious who were Jeremy's friends and who were not. Sure, he sometimes hated BB for what he had done. But, over the nights, he became friends with the balloon kid.

"How are you?" Toy Bonnie asked happily, sitting on the wooden desk. Jeremy was afraid that Bonnie's toy-counterpart was going to make the table snap in half. Balloon Boy laughed and gave Jeremy a balloon.

"Thanks." Jeremy tied the balloon to the chair. "Well, I've been good, busy dodging the old animatronics. Have you seen Toy Freddy? I need to speak to him."

"Freddy? Yeah, he's at the show stage. Why?" Toy Bonnie slightly tilted her head to the right.

"Stuff." Jeremy replied before grabbing the mask and the flashlight. The night-guard ran off. Toy Bonnie stared at the running night-guard.

"He sure is a freaky one, huh?" She asked Balloon Boy. The boy just simply laughed. "You never talk. All you can say is 'Hi' and 'Hello' when will you say something else?"

"Hi!" Balloon Boy replied. Toy Bonnie face-palmed.

Jeremy panted as he reached the show stage. Toy Freddy stood still, acting like a robot. _Well, he is a robot... _the night-guard thought. He approached the plastic bear. "Uh... Freddy?" Jeremy climbed on top of the show stage and poked Toy Freddy's arm.

"What?" Toy Freddy spoke in his British voice. Jeremy always mocked him because of his voice. The plastic bear looked down to face the night-guard.

"Hey! I was wondering... if you could..." Jeremy's voice trailed off as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Could I what?" Toy Freddy asked. Jeremy snickered a bit.

"Nothing, Mr. Classy!" Jeremy then died of laughter, he started to roll on the floor. Toy Freddy walked off the show stage as Jeremy fell to the floor. Toy Chica activated and saw the laughing Jeremy. It made her smile for some reason. The plastic bird happily skipped away.

Jeremy got back up, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. "Good joke..." He mumbled. The night-guard always loved playing around with Toy Freddy. To him, it was funny how the plastic bear hardly even laughs. Jeremy returned to the office.

His eyes widened when he heard Pop Goes The Weasel. "Bonnie! Throw me the monitor!" Jeremy yelled. He could hear the tune get louder. Toy Bonnie threw the monitor towards Jeremy, who barely caught it. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jeremy switched to the Prize Corner camera. "Wind! Wi-" His sentence was cut off by the Marionette. The puppet roared, knocking the monitor out of Jeremy's hands.

Jeremy kicked the puppet off and grabbed the monitor. "Good night." Jeremy winded the music box causing the puppet to fall asleep. "Holy shit..." The night-guard panted as he entered his office. "Never... letting... the puppet... escape..." Jeremy collapsed to the ground.

Balloon Boy laughed. Toy Bonnie ignored the taunting laugh and approached the sleeping night-guard. Toy Freddy pushed Toy Bonnie out of the way and picked Jeremy up, placing him on the cozy chair. "Let him rest." The plastic bear commanded. Toy Bonnie ran back to the show stage, Balloon Boy went back to the game area. Toy Freddy stared at Jeremy for a few seconds before running off.

Jeremy woke up due to a sound of ringing bells. "Huh...? What...?" He looked around, his eyes half open. The night-guard attempted to stand up, only to fall to the ground. The sound of children cheering echoed throughout the halls. Jeremy picked up his cap and placed it back on his head, hiding his curly hair.

Mr. Perez entered the pizzeria with Israel behind him. "Hey, Israel." Jeremy greeted the purple man behind Mr. Perez, Israel ignored the night-guard.

"You get paid tomorrow, final night." Mr. Perez then walked off.

"He never talks to me." Jeremy exited the pizzeria.

* * *

**The Godzilla Plaza - "Fan of Godzilla? Live here!"**

Mike yawned as he stabbed his fork into the omelet. Freida entered the living room. "Hey, Mike." Mike flinched at Freida's words.

"Don't scare me like that. You know Chica can't see me eating this..." Mike replied, Freida chuckled. The female bear sat next to Mike.

"You're not sad that your pizzeria was closed?" Freida asked, Mike shook his head as he took a big bite out of the omelet. The beaten eggs with the warm cheese, Mike savored the taste.

"You really like those eggs don't you?" Freida joked. Mike stopped chewing.

"Shut up." He muttered before he went back to eating his breakfast. Freida giggled.

"Remember that night we had in the supply closet?" The female bear reminded Mike. Mike nodded as he swallowed.

"I still remember. The way you screamed my name." Mike joked, Freida playfully punched him in the back. "Just payback, babe."

Freida got on Mike's lap and went to sleep. "Sleeping Beauty..." The former night-guard joked as he continued to eat his omelet.

* * *

****Fredbear's Family Diner – 10:50 AM****

Alex Wayford, former writer of Weasel News, entered the abandoned diner. "My father's work... ruined..." He saw the rotting Fredbear lie against the wall. He approached the deactivated golden bear.

"Don't worry, my golden one. You'll soon bring havoc to the ones who deactivated you." Alex went off to find the generator room. "I'll go kill him. For he does not who the real puppet was..." Alex cackled as his form changed.

He was no longer human. He was something slender. He was a puppet. Tangled in strings.

**"But now I'm free," The Marionette spoke. "There are no strings on me."**


	2. II: Blast To The Past

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 12:04 AM – 1987**

Jeremy sighed as he sat on his chair. "Fifth night..." He mumbled as he placed his laptop on the wooden desk. The only reason why this night was important to Jeremy because he was going to get paid on this night. Plus, it was his final night here. He opened the laptop, checking the Parts and Service room. Bonnie was gone. That sent Jeremy into hysterics, as he checked the Main Hall camera. The withered purple bunny stared at the security camera with its intimidating "face".

"Shit, alright, calm down, Jeremy..." The night-guard switched to the show stage, seeing no one there. He then went to the Prize Corner camera, winding the music box remotely.

"Hi kids! Do you like violence! Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it? Got an appetite? Grab a couple of slices! Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless!" Jeremy trembled as heard the gruff voice speak.

"What's this, someone in the main office? Hanging out after hours, how obnoxious! Watching us on his monitor, preposterous! Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is!" Jeremy flashed his light at the hall, revealing withered Freddy.

"Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper, when I see a face like yours I remember! Make it through the night, and I bet they'll give you tenure. Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever!"

"Most of us got a major upgrade. So I hope you don't hate stayin' up late. If you're scared, give your resume an update, 'cause unless you quit you'll still be making minimum wage!" Jeremy put the mask on as Old Bonnie and Old Freddy entered the office. The lights flickered as the two animatronics examined the night-guard.

"When I come to life, you got no place to hide! Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side! You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights! Stick around, don't be shy! We're your friends, we'll show you why!" Bonnie and Freddy exclaimed as they soon left the office. Jeremy took off the mask and winded the music box.

Static echoed throughout the halls.

"Beware Mangle, she'll leave your brains scrambled! You could say he's got a couple wires tangled! She likes surprising you from a higher angle! Keep an eye above you 'cause it's where she likes to dangle!"

Jeremy switched to Kid's Cove, seeing the dismantled snow fox.

"We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie! You can bring balloons boy, time to throw the party!

Put your mask on, 'cause now the fun is starting! Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy!"

Jeremy lowered the monitor and flashed his light on the hall, seeing the withered pirate fox.

"Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of! If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up! Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em! Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem!"

"But don't relax once you have us distracted, we move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheads! We think on our own, no strings attached! If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette!" Jeremy switched to the Prize Corner, seeing the puppet stare at the camera. Everything w as fine until he heard the Marionette's voice.

"Did you listen to the vision you saw? As the clock keeps ticking we'll be giving you more! Do you remember the original four?" Jeremy lowered down the monitor once more and saw Old Chica. He immediately put on the mask.

"Take a look at us now, 'cause our condition is poor!"

"We were left to decay! In this dark troubled place! Too late to run away! Just don't run out of double A's!"

"When I come to life, you got no place to hide! Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side! You can try if you'd like to survive five more nights! Stick around, don't be shy! Just don't listen to the phone guy." The phone then rang, Jeremy answered it.

"Hello, hello? Wow, you made it this far! Didn't even think you'd really ever get far! Ha ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear! This is just the beginning of a thrilling career!"

"Now, the animatronics are known to bug out."

Jeremy frowned. "Isn't that enough reason to get THE FUCK OUT?! Listen up guy, this gig ain't for me!"

"But we're having such fun, and we'd hate for you to leave!" Old Bonnie replied.

"You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities! But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth! If you've got a birthday, let us make it bright. It's so exciting when the party stops by for a bite!"

"I mean, we wait all night for the day to begin! With a special surprise that we save for the end! If you don't already know how we like to make friends. Then we'll show you now, and you're gonna fit right in!"

"When I come to life, you got no place to hide! Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side! You can try if you'd like, to survive five more nights! Stick around, don't be shy! We're your friends, we'll show you why! Join us and die!"

Jeremy sighed knowing that the song was over. Toy Bonnie entered the office, seeing sweat cover Jeremy's face. "What happened?" She asked.

"Evading hostile monstrosities." The night-guard replied.

"Stressed? I can relieve it...~" Toy Bonnie spoke in a seductive tone. Jeremy ignored her as he continued to wind the music box.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck..." Jeremy flashed the light at the hallway, seeing Toy Chica. "Okay, that's fine..." His strategy was simple. Wind the music box and not die. But, still, he heard Toy Bonnie. He always had a secret crush on her… okay, Jeremy wouldn't say secret. Since, they technically have been dating since his first night. It was tempting but still…

"Not now, Bonnie..." Jeremy finally replied. Toy Bonnie playfully punched Jeremy in the arm.

"You're no fun."

* * *

**The Godzilla Plaza – 2037 – 8:05 PM**

Leo entered the apartment, seeing Mike sit on his couch. "You called me right?" Leo asked, Mike nodded as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"I'm tired of these phantoms and shadow.s… I want it all to end…." Mike sighed, "Any ideas?"

"Remember when you told me that you entered Springtrap's memory? If she was always there, can't you enter her memory and prevent the deaths of the children so there will be no more phantoms nor shadows?" Mike knew Leo was on to something.

"Springtrap! I need you!" Mike exclaimed. The plastic golden bunny entered the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"I need you to stuff me." Mike then realize how wrong that sounded. "Okay, no, not like that. Remember when I entered your memory? Like that!"

Springtrap nodded, she grabbed Mike by the arms. "Give me something before I enter."

"Alright, Mike, look. The phantoms and the shadows have become more deadlier than ever. That shadow bear almost killed us last week. Remember that time when you entered Springtrap's memory? I've been thinking, if you can enter her memory again, you can prevent that man from killing the children. But, look, we only have one shot at this. If you prevent the children from being killed, the phantoms will no longer exist, nor will the shadows.

But, Mike, you must not meet the animatronics. Don't even talk to them, do not let them know you're there. Because if you do, unspeakable things would happen. There should be a man there, goes by the name Jeremy Fitzgerald. He died a year ago, due to loss of blood. But, he should still be alive in the eighties. Remember, Mike. We only have one shot."


	3. III: The Dark Ones

**The Godzilla Plaza – 2037**

Mike could only predict the worst. "Hopefully I live..." He mumbled, Mike still kept the lucky toy guitar Bonnie gave him when he first met these animatronics.

"Ready?" Springtrap asked.

"Yes." Mike replied as he felt his entire body turn into nothing. His arms disappeared, his legs were no more. He screamed as he was pulled into darkness.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 1987 – 12:06**

There was nothing. Just void. Then Mike appeared in the supply closet. "Is this the pizzeria?" The former night-guard stood up and opened the door. Jeremy Fitzgerald running away from Old Freddy and Old Bonnie is what Mike saw. "The fuck…?" Mike had to save that man. He needed help. He seemed like the only one who is actually human here.

Mike exited the supply closet and chased after Jeremy. A withered fox passed Mike. "Shit! Jeremy! Watch out!" The former night-guard warned. Jeremy looked around to see who said those words.

The former night-guard tackled Jeremy as the withered fox crashed into the tables. "Who are you?!" Jeremy screamed.

"That doesn't matter! We have to go!" Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand and ran, the three withered animatronics chased after them. Jeremy turned around and saw Old Foxy get ready to lunge.

"Shit! Mike, take a left!" Jeremy commanded, Mike sidestepped to the left as he saw the withered fox crash into the wall. The former night-guard knew where to hide. He opened the Parts and Service room and barricaded it.

"That won't hold them for long..." The former night-guard panted as he sat right next to Jeremy, "My name is Michael Schmidt, I am from the future. I came here to stop the death of six children." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"From the future? Do I survive?" Jeremy asked, if Mike was really from the future, he had questions.

"No." Mike replied. Jeremy gasped as the door flew to the wall.

"Are you ready for Freddy?!" Mike turned around to see the brown bear enter the room. The faceless purple bunny entered second, then Old Chica entered last. Mike and Jeremy backed away in fear. Freddy picked up Mike by the neck.

"I'll give you a nice, painless death..." The withered bear spoke as he threw the former night-guard at the wall.

"Jeremy! Run..." Mike coughed out some blood. Old Bonnie picked Jeremy up. The faceless bunny cackled.

"Time to di-" The withered bunny collapsed to the ground as electricity crackled from its back. Jeremy backed away. Freddy collapsed as well. Chica screeched, but it was cut short by a hatchet meeting her servos.

Mike knew who it was. "Leo?

Leo pulled the hatchet out of Chica's back. "I knew you were already in trouble..." He joked. Mike stood up as Jeremy coughed.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked.

"His name is Leo Baker, used to work at my pizzeria." Mike replied. Jeremy kicked Freddy's lifeless body. "Well, what now?" Mike interrupted the silence.

"Now, we evade the animatronics and kill Israel." Leo replied. The trio exited the Parts and Service room, only to be greeted by the toy animatronics

_Well, we failed._

"Jeremy, are these your friends?" Toy Chica asked, Jeremy nodded.

"Then why don't we give them the Fazbear welcome hug?!" The toy animatronics hugged Mike and Leo. To Leo, this felt strange. But to Mike, it felt like that same hug from fifteen years ago.

"Well, my name is Mike Schmidt, and this guy here is..."

Leo interrupted Mike. "Leo Baker." Mike and Leo left Jeremy and the toy animatronics. They both entered the office.

"We fucked up bad." said Mike.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked. Mike shrugged. They both stood there, trying to think of something. "Just hope that it doesn't affect time." Leo suggested.

"Fine. But, if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you." Mike replied, Leo nodded. They both went back to Jeremy and the toy animatronics.

"So, what now?" Jeremy asked. Toy Bonnie squealed in delight.

"Why don't we try doing something we haven't done in five years?!" She suggested. Toy Freddy's eyes widened, knowing what she meant.

"And that is...?" Mike questioned.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" The plastic feminine bunny squealed. Mike's mood dropped. Toy Freddy fainted. Leo grinned madly. Mike felt like banging his head on a table one hundred times. "Now, it has to be a surprise so... bag 'em, Chica!" Toy Bonnie commanded. The plastic chicken pinched Mike and Leo on the neck, causing them to fall asleep.

* * *

Mike woke up, seeing a bottle on the checkerboard floor. "Huh...?" He saw Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Mangle sit on the floor.

"Where's Leo?" Mike questioned. Toy Bonnie chuckled.

"He's being "stuffed" by our pal, Toy Chica!" She replied. Mike shivered.

"I see there is no way out of this. Oh well, spin it!" Toy Freddy commanded. Mike spun the bottle. The former night-guard never really liked Truth or Dare nor did he like Spin the Bottle. But the animatronics seemed to combine the two games he hated. Lucky me, Mike thought.

The bottle stopped on Mangle. Mike chuckled awkwardly. "You and me~" The snow fox purred. Mangle tackled Mike and forced entrance. Her tongue overlapped the former night-guard's tongue. The snow fox made sure her tongue got everything in the walls of Mike's mouth. The former night-guard moved his hand to Mangle's pink panties. Knowing this was going too far, Toy Freddy had to stop it.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up! Break it up!" The plastic brown bear commanded. Mike and Mangle groaned. They both went with the rest of the group. Mike had a stiff boner due to Mangle.

Toy Freddy spun the bottle, not enjoying this game one bit. The bottle landed on Toy Freddy, the plastic bear silently cursed as he spin the bottle. It landed on Toy Freddy again. The plastic bear screamed and crushed the bottle. Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Mike watched as Toy Freddy stormed off. The trio ended up dying of laughter.

* * *

**The Godzilla Plaza - 2037**

The puppet busted down the door, revealing Freida and Foxy. "Oh no..." The female fox mumbled. The Marionette smirked.

"Once the bell tolls, gravestones shall be pushed aside, phantoms and shadows rise..." The puppet spoke. The sound of bells echoed. A burnt Freddy Fazbear and Foxy appeared in front of Freida and Foxy. The female fox growled as she lunged at Phantom Foxy.

The burnt bear caught the female fox by her foot and slammed her into the wall. Phantom Foxy slapped Freida across the face. A shadow bear and bunny entered the house, as they lifted their arms in the air. Objects flew everywhere. "You can never escape me!" The Marionette cackled. The shadow bunny went inside Foxy, causing her to shake violently.

"Foxy...?" Freida whimpered. The female fox turned around to see the frightened feminine bear.

Springtrap entered the living room. "What ha-" She was cut off by the shadow bear going inside her. The plastic bunny's eyes went black as night as she shook violently.

"No!" Freida sobbed. The two possessed animatronics, and the phantoms cornered the crying Freida. "Remember us?" They smiled wryly before screeching.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 4:06 AM**

**Alert! Alert! Lemon! Alert! Alert!**

After the make-out session with Mangle, Mike couldn't get her out of his mind. He walked down the halls, hearing the soothing music of the music box. He mimicked the tune. He felt something grab him and pull him in Kid's Cove. "AH!" The former night-guard screamed. Mike saw the snow fox approach him.

"Remember me?~" She purred. Mike nodded. Mangle pinned Mike to the wall, the former night-guard went to eye-level with Mangle's crotch. The former night-guard rubbed his fingers over Mangle's entrance. Her legs quivered from the extreme pleasure. Mike smirked. He placed his index finger inside Mangle's vagina. A soft moan escaped from the snow fox.

Mangle saddled on top of Mike. "Why don't you demonstrate how you treat a lady like me?" The snow fox asked as Mike ran his hands through her body.

* * *

**The Godzilla Plaza - 2037**

Freida ran into Bonnie's room, immediately closing the door. "Bonnie! Open the window!" The female bear commanded. The purple bunny opened the window, revealing a burnt Chica. Bonnie screamed, backing away in fear. Springtrap busted down the door, causing Freida to fly back. Phantom Chica lunged at Bonnie, sinking her teeth in Bonnie's neck.

The purple bunny screamed. Freida tried to pull Phantom Chica off, but only to be stopped by Springtrap who kicked her into the wall. The shadow exited the plastic bunny and possessed Freida.

"Thank you for helping us, Springtrap." The Marionette said as he passed by the plastic bunny.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza - 2022**

Springtrap sighed, knowing why she came here. "The source." She mumbled.

It had been a week ever since she was called "The Source". The whole plan was for her to stick with Mike Schmidt until it was the right time to attack. Her form changed into a female shadow bunny.

"IT'S ME"


	4. IV: No More

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 1987**

The former night-guard smirked as he took off Mangle's bra, revealing her medium-sized breasts. "Well..." Mike chuckled, "Ahoy, matey..." The snow fox blushed as she felt her female parts be played with. Mike lightly squeezed Mangle's right breast. He savored the smooth, soft texture of the snow fox's breast.

Mangle unbuckled the former night-guard's pants and pulled down his undergarments, his stiff member sprung out. The snow fox gasped at the length, almost scaring her. "A-are you sure…?" She stuttered. Mike chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't go deep..." He assured the snow fox. Mangle lightly licked the tip of Mike's member. She then took on the whole length, almost choking.

_What is she doing? She doesn't have to take it all…_

Mangle pulled back out. The snow fox positioned herself on Mike's member, feeling the stiff member enter her. Mike grabbed Mangle's hips and lightly thrust, just to be safe. The snow fox moaned, to her it was extreme pleasure. To Mike, it was a living hell.

He clasped Mangle's hips and went deeper. The snow fox screamed in pleasure as the former night-guard went deeper with every thrust. Mike thrust one more time until his load spewed out. Mangle arched her back as the former night-guard filled her with his semen.

**Meanwhile at the office…**

Jeremy walked across the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks as the Parts and Service room shook violently. "The hell?" He approached the door, only to fly back to the wall. The door busted open, revealing the Marionette and the phantoms and shadows.

"Fuck..." The night-guard ran away.

"Get him!" The puppet commanded.

Mike could hear the ruckus, he buckled his pants and checked to see what was causing it. All he could see was Jeremy running away from phantoms. "No… no… no…" Mike sidestepped Phantom Freddy.

"Remember me?" The burnt bear taunted. Mike nodded.

"Mike!" Jeremy exclaimed. The former night-guard turned around as Jeremy threw him a fire axe. Mike caught it and swung it at Phantom Freddy. It hit the burnt bear in the shoulder, causing Freddy to scream in pain.

"You've been ghost-busted..." Mike joked as he pulled the axe out and pierced Freddy's thick head. Electricity crackled as the burnt bear's endoskeleton popped out. The former night-guard turned around to see Shadow Freddy charge towards him. The shadow bear entered Mike, the former night-guard shook violently. Jeremy backed away in fear.

"Mike?!" He exclaimed. The former night-guard stood up, his eyes black as night.

"There is no Mike." The former night-guard roared as he charged towards Jeremy, flames erupting from his hands. Jeremy side-stepped the possessed Mike and grabbed the axe.

"I'm sorry..." Jeremy swung it at Mike, the possessed former night-guard caught it.

"For what?" He clenched his fist and punched Jeremy in the stomach, causing the night-guard to fly back. Jeremy moaned in pain. Mike approached the night-guard and grabbed him by the neck. Jeremy saw Leo in the corner of his eye.

He mouthed "Go!" Mike turned around and saw Leo.

"Oh, you're trying to save him? Heh." Mike placed his left hand on Jeremy's head and twisted it to the left. A loud snap echoed throughout the hallways. Jeremy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Leo gasped, the former night-guard cackled.

"Death awaits you..." The former night-guard twitched as he approached Leo. Leo's ears rang as a shotgun blast caused Mike to fly back. He turned around, seeing a man carrying a Benelli M4.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"My name is Andrew Henderson, I was a friend of Jeremy's." Andrew cocked the shotgun and shot the lunging Phantom Freddy. "Now we have to go!" Andrew commanded. Leo obeyed as they both ran. Mike got back up and charged at the group.

"You can't run!" He exclaimed. Andrew and Leo stopped, seeing a deteriorated bear across the hallway. It had a sinister feel. Its color was red, and it had sharp teeth. Blood seeped from its wounds. He focused on his hat on the floor. The bear picked it up and placed it on the top of his head.

"Finally, I'm back. Nightmares will never stop. Because the Nightmare is in front of your eyes..." The demonic bear cackled as spirits of dead children flew across him. Leo and Andrew backed away in horror. Mike chuckled. Shadow Freddy flew past him, tackling Andrew. The former marine kicked the shadow bear off and shot the burnt Foxy. Leo attempted to punch Mike, but the former night-guard caught Leo's arm and punched Leo in the stomach.

Andrew shot Mike once again and carried Leo along with him. The ghosts roared seeing them escape. Pop Goes The Weasel echoed throughout the hallway. A shiny new Marionette popped out of the Prize Corner and tackled Andrew. "Revenge!" He croaked and sliced Andrew's face, creating marks. The former marine kicked the new puppet off and opened the backstage.

The toy counterparts entered the portal, along with Leo. Andrew closed the door and entered the portal.

* * *

**The Godzilla Plaza | 2037**

Andrew closed the closet and barricaded it. "Great, the timeline is ruined now. They have Mike as well." Mangle gasped, she closed her eyes as warm drops fell from her eyes. Toy Bonnie patted Mangle's back.

"What now?" Leo asked. They all looked at Andrew, who threw his shotgun on the ground.

"Now, we fight." He replied, pulling out a pistol and cocking it.

They all exited the apartment building as the closet door flew open, revealing the Marionette and his crew. Mike entered first, his face full of pure evil. "Find them." Marionette commanded. Mike obeyed and exited the apartment.

* * *

**Waffle House | 2037**

Andrew stared at the door as he ate his warm waffle. The civilians mainly stared at the curvy animatronics. Leo told them to back off, pointing his hatchet at them. Mike entered the waffle place, staring at Andrew. The former marine's eyes widened. "Leo! He's here!" Leo stared at the possessed night-guard as he pushed a person off a chair. Leo screamed as he charged at Mike.

Mike sidestepped to the left and approached Andrew. The former marine aimed his shotgun at Mike. The possessed night-guard chuckled as he disarmed Andrew. Toy Freddy grabbed Toy Bonnie's guitar and smashed it on Mike. The former night-guard collapsed to the ground. Mike rubbed his head as he stood up. "What happened?" Mike asked innocently. The plastic bear chuckled as he patted Mike's back.

"Well, we're on the run." Andrew replied. Toy Freddy nodded. Mike turned around as the burnt Marionette opened the door. Citizens ran away. Phantoms and shadows charged at them.

"If we fight, we fight together." Mike's eyes went black as night as the group ran towards the spirits.


	5. V: A Moment Of Agony

**Waffle House | 2037**

Mike tackled Phantom Freddy, denting his torso. The former night-guard roared as Andrew shot Marionette, causing the puppet to fly back. Leo threw his hatchet at Toy Freddy, who caught it and pierced Phantom Foxy's head. "Argh!" The burnt fox lunged at Toy Freddy. The plastic bear and Phantom Foxy fell to the ground, causing tables and plates to shatter to pieces.

Mike grabbed Phantom Freddy and threw him out the window, shards of glass piercing the burnt bear's shell. The Marionette entered Waffle House once again, his eyes black as night. Mike faced the burnt puppet. "Remember me?" The Marionette asked, Mike roared and tackled the puppet. They both fell out the waffle place and hit the concrete. Civilians ran away from the two.

Mike stood up. "Andrew! Activate it!" The former night-guard commanded. The Marionette was confused until he heard a quiet beeping. Phantoms and shadows exited the waffle place, along with Andrew and the toy animatronics.

* * *

**Music: Gears of War 3 - Mad World Instrumental**

* * *

"Where's Leo?" Mike asked, Andrew threw his shotgun to the ground and replied, "He's still in there!"

Mike's eyes widened. He ran towards the waffle place, but it was too late. A massive fiery explosion caused Mike to fly back. All he could do was watch as his friend was blown up by the explosion. Toy Freddy picked Mike up and carried him out, following Andrew. Mike resisted. "No! He has to be still alive!" The former night-guard refused to believe his friend was dead.

"Mike! You can't do anything! He's gone!" Toy Freddy shouted. Mike sobbed as he saw the waffle place go down in flames. Firefighters rushed to the scene, extinguishing the crimson flames. Mike closed his eyes.

* * *

**Fredbear's Family Diner | 2037 - Stop playing current song.**

* * *

Mike slowly opened his eyes, seeing Andrew and the toy animatronics. "Where am I?" Andrew chuckled as Mike started to get up. The former marine patted Mike's back.

"You're at the start of the Fazbear legacy, my friend." Mike nodded. He looked at the worn-out animatronic lying against the wall. It had deteriorated over the years of being locked away and stuck in isolation.

"Who is he?" Mike questioned. Andrew shrugged. Toy Freddy slightly opened the double-doors, seeing no suspicious characters. Mangle hugged Mike, happy to see that he was still alive.

"Shit! They're coming!" Toy Freddy screeched as he ran away from the double-doors. The doors collapsed to the ground, revealing Freida, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Springtrap. They didn't look like the girls Mike knew, the ones he loved. The possessed female animatronics growled. Mike backed away in fear.

"Revenge!" The possessed Freida shouted, lunging at Mike. The former night-guard pulled out a dagger and stabbed Freida in her stomach. She gasped, feeling the cold blade pierce her soft fur. Mike pulled the knife out, feeling the warm tears stream from his eyes. He placed his left hand on Freida's head and his right hand on her throat and pulled to the left. Oil spewed out, electricity crackled as the female bear fell to the ground.

Foxy growled and tackled Toy Freddy, repeatedly stabbing him with her hook. The plastic bear screamed in pain, attempting to get the possessed female fox off of him. Hydraulic fluid spewed out from the plastic bear's wounds. Andrew kicked Foxy off of Toy Freddy. "You okay?" He asked.

"No." Toy Freddy replied as Andrew dragged him to the show-stage. The former marine chuckled as he pulled out his M9. Two bullets flew and hit Chica's face-plate, denting it. The possessed chicken screeched and charged at Toy Bonnie. The plastic bunny slammed her guitar on Chica, causing her to fall to the ground. Foxy jumped on Toy Freddy and pierced his neck with her hook.

"Any last words?" She asked. Toy Freddy spat at Foxy as she sliced the plastic bear's neck. Hydraulic fluid spewed out, covering the possessed female fox in it. Andrew placed his hands in Chica's mouth, and ripped out her mainframe and wires. The possessed female chicken shook violently as she fell to the ground.

"We have to go." Andrew said. Mike agreed. The toy animatronics left along with Andrew and Mike. The Marionette appeared in front of them both. The toy animatronics stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. "Keep going!" Andrew commanded. The puppet extended his hand to get Andrew but Mike jumped in the way. The Marionette's hand went through Mike, pieces of skin and bone flying everywhere.

"No!" Andrew screamed as Mike fell to the ground.

* * *

**Shepard Plaza | 2037**

Mike opened his eyes, seeing Andrew. "Feeling okay?" The former marine asked. Mike nodded. The former night-guard tried to walk but kept falling to the ground. As he stood up, Mike was curious about something.

"How did I survive?" He asked. Andrew sulked.

"I'm sorry." Andrew replied. Mike was confused. He didn't know what Andrew was talking about. Mike looked at his own fingers, but they weren't those human fingers he was used to seeing. He saw a bulky hand with five bulky fingers. They looked like those fingers from the animatronics. Mike put all the pieces together and figured out what Andrew meant.

"We had to." Mike backed away in fear. Knowing full well what happened. He wasn't human anymore. He was a robot.

**_Roughly 30 minutes before Mike was stuffed..._**

Andrew carried Mike's corpse into the bedroom. All he could hear was his own footsteps and the sound of Mangle crying. He placed the lifeless body of Mike on the bed. Andrew put his right hand on Mike's chest and murmured something before walking off. He was greeted by Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. The former marine looked to see what was in their hands. It was an empty wolf suit. He knew what they were going to do.

"No, no, I can't let you..." Andrew pushed them both back, but they were too strong. They entered the bedroom. Toy Bonnie placed the empty suit on the bed as Toy Chica grabbed Mike's lifeless body. Andrew attempted to get them away but he couldn't. "You can't! No!" He shouted. Toy Chica shoved the corpse into the wolf suit, blood leaked out of the eyeholes. The suit then shook violently, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Mike sulked. "What now?" He asked, Andrew shrugged. The wolf animatronic went downstairs, only to be greeted by a ghost. It stared at him with its intimidating appearance. Mike backed away in fear as the ghost roared. It entered the animatronic. The wolf shook violently, crashing into furniture. All Mike could see was purple. He felt his body be taken away from the suit. It felt like someone pulled Mike out and stuffed something else in.

Mike finally gave in, his eyes went black as night with purple pupils. The possessed wolf went upstairs. "I've seen death, I've caused death. But now, I roam this empty world, filled with despair and death. I watch as people are murdered, raped, and kidnapped. But, I've seen worse. I've done worse. I saw their faces when they died. They looked at me, thinking I was going to have mercy.

But no, I kept stabbing them and stabbing them. Oh, it felt so good. I wanted those good old times back. So, now I've taken control. I can roam this world freely. I was a puppet, tangled in strings. I was the murderer who started it all. The sound of bones snapping, children screaming. It warmed my heart. Now I can do it again. And again. But here I am, possessing this wolf robot. Oh, how good it feels to be back."

The possessed wolf animatronic entered the bedroom, seeing Andrew. "Hey, Mike! What happened?" Mike cackled. Andrew raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who's Mike? I'm not Mike. You are mistaking for someone else. You see, I'm the one who started it all. Are you really scared? Does this seem like a **nightmare **to you? Or is it something else? The last thing you'll ever see is my purple skin ripping out your flesh!

So, I'm only going to say two words.

**Guess who?**"


	6. VI: A World Of Imagination

Mike woke up in a flash, his entire forehead covered with sweat. He panted heavily, before looking at his hands once more. "What the hell? They're normal." He looked at his surroundings to see where he was. He seemed to be in Leo's apartment.

Mike got off the bed and wandered around the room. Andrew entered the room. "Bad dream?" He chuckled. Mike sighed deeply. The former night-guard approached Andrew, to tell him what he had experienced.

"I dreamed that I was stuffed... into a suit... but everywhere I look in the dream, there were these demonic versions of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy." Andrew looked at Mike as if he was insane.

"So you had a nightmare?" Andrew asked. Mike nodded. Behind Andrew, then appeared a demonic bear. Mike attempted to warn Andrew, but it was too late. The demonic bear grabbed Andrew and threw him at the bed. Then went for Mike.

"You thought you could hide from us? Mike, nightmares always know. They only exist in your mind. The question is can they be real?" Nightmare Freddy asked Mike, who didn't reply. The demonic bear then growled, as he went for a quick jab with his talons, tearing Mike's shirt.

Nightmare Freddy then grabbed Mike. The former night-guard looked at Andrew. "The gun!" He exclaimed. Andrew obeyed and threw the shotgun at Mike, who caught it.

"Game over, man." Mike said as he pulled the trigger. A hole appeared in the demonic bear's chest. Nightmare Freddy stumbled back. Toy Bonnie soon entered the room, seeing the nightmare animatronics.

Andrew approached the animatronic bunny. "You have to leave!" He exclaimed. Nightmare Chica soon grabbed Andrew and threw him at the wall. Nightmare Foxy stabbed Andrew in the leg with his hook, who screamed in pain.

"Andrew!" Mike exclaimed, running towards the wounded former marine. He felt something sharp pierce his soft fleshy skin though. Mike felt himself be picked up. The former night-guard looked at the talon that went through his stomach.

Andrew kicked Nightmare Foxy off and saw Mike, looking at him in fear. Nightmare Bonnie simply cackled. "You can't save everyone!" The demonic bunny exclaimed, throwing Mike out the apartment.

"No!" Andrew cried out. Nightmare Foxy pinned Andrew down, holding him at the wall. "Bonnie, the C4!" He exclaimed. The toy bunny threw the explosive at Andrew, who caught it.

"You never thought it'll end like this, Jeremy? Huh?" Andrew questioned as he threw the C4 in the air. The former marine pushed the green button on the detonator. A massive explosion sent Toy Bonnie back, waking the remaining toy animatronics.

Everything was gone. There were no nightmare animatronics, no Andrew or no Mike. Toy Chica, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie stared at the rubble. They saw the silhouette of a man they thought died. As the smoke cleared, they saw Leo, carrying Andrew.

The toy animatronics approached the two. "How did you live?" Toy Bonnie asked. Leo chuckled.

"I used one of the phantoms as a shield." Leo answered. Andrew woke up, surprised he didn't die. "Live to die another day." Leo said as he patted Andrew's back, who slowly rose.

"Mike!" He exclaimed, remembering what happened. Andrew ran towards the bushes, seeing the wounded night-guard. Mike lied still, staring at the stars and the moon. The five ran towards the former night-guard.

"Shit..." Mike muttered as he then saw the Marionette with the nightmare animatronics. The five grabbed Mike and ran to the forest.

* * *

The six sat there, drowsy. Andrew added fuel to the fire. "You know, it is going to end with us fighting the Marionette, right?" Andrew blurted out. Mike and Leo nodded.

"All my girls are dead, well, except for one... but she's possessed..." Mike said, Leo patted Mike's back. Andrew continued to add fuel, but he then grabbed ACP. 45 and cocked it. Leo and Mike ignored it since it was something he always did.

"You're first for lookout, huh?" Mike joked. Andrew shook his head. The former marine then sighed deeply. Andrew added the suppressor to his pistol.

"Sorry, Mike. I just have to tie up loose ends." Mike became confused, he looked up at Andrew, who had the pistol aimed at him. Andrew pulled the trigger. The former night-guard fell to the ground. Leo grabbed his hatchet and threw it at Andrew, who dodged it. Andrew chuckled as he then pulled the trigger four times. Leo fell to the ground as well.

Andrew chuckled. "Rude awakening, eh?" The former marine ran off.

* * *

Toy Bonnie tried to stop the bleeding from Mike's bullet wound. "I feel like fucking Superman, I've survived explosions, bullets, and even attacks." He joked. The toy bunny chuckled, placing the bandage on Mike's stomach.

"Can't believe he would betray us though... is Leo doing okay?" Mike asked the toy bunny. Toy Bonnie nodded. Leo stood up, staring at the bandage covering his arm and chest. He approached Mike, who also stood up as well.

The five then ran off. They didn't know where they were going, but Mike knew. "The Marionette will probably go to one place..." Mike said. Leo chuckled.

"And what place is that?" Leo then asked.

"Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza." Mike replied.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza | 3:00 AM**

The five entered the abandoned pizzeria, seeing the Marionette across from them. The puppet chuckled. "I see Andrew didn't kill you." The Marionette then snapped his fingers, Andrew appeared alongside the puppet.

The Marionette levitated Andrew. As the Marionette then raised his left hand, Andrew's intestines, heart, stomach, and pancreas came out of his mouth. The fomer marine coughed out blood. All Mike could was watch as Andrew's organs were pulled out of him.

The puppet cackled as he dropped Andrew on the floor. "Now for the real show." The Marionette snapped his fingers. A shadow bear and a shadow bunny appeared behind him. Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Chica appeared in front. Springtrap then took the lead. "Kill them!" Marionette commanded.

The animatronics ran towards the group, surrounding them. Mike chuckled. "Well, shit, Leo." Leo then chuckled as well, as Toy Bonnie grabbed her guitar, ready to attack. "This is why I fucking hate meeting up. I got the Marionette." They then felt something cold touch their shoulder, they looked back seeing the demonic purple man.

"You tried to kill me? Well, here's one thing. I didn't kill the children. The puppet did." Israel said as he then levitated. The Marionette cackled.

"It has been a long time, old fool! You don't have the power to defeat me!" The Marionette exclaimed. Israel chuckled.

"Let us see then." And with that, the two groups ran at each other.

"Do or fucking die!" Mike exclaimed.

**Sorry if this chapter was a let down. I've been really fucking busy with Evil Doesn't Die: Nightmares. I've also been planning a new story so be on top of your game.**

**Also, a certain person knows what the story is about. If you do want to tell, that is fine. Well this is, Sparken, signing off! Peace!**


	7. VII: The Final Chapter

Mike slowly opened his eyes, seeing his old apartment. He got off his bed, yawning. It felt good to be back in his old apartment. Mike grinned knowing it was all a dream. He never signed up for the night-guard job. Mike entered the kitchen, seeing everything on fire. A demonic bear appeared in front of Mike, grinning. Nightmare Freddy grabbed Mike before snapping his neck.

* * *

**Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza | 2037**

Mike slowly opened his eyes, seeing he was being dragged by Leo. He could hear screams and cries echo throughout the pizzeria. Leo let Mike lie on a wall, panting heavily. Phantom Foxy lunged at the Leo, who grabbed Phantom Foxy by the jaws and stuck his hatchet through his head.

Mike could feel his eyes almost closing, Leo smacked Mike across the face. "Wake up!" Leo commanded. The former night-guard stood up, scratching his head. He turned around to see the Marionette's army. "Run!" Leo shouted.

The two ran across the hallway, with the nightmares, phantoms, shadows chasing them. "What happened to the toy animatronics?" Mike asked. Leo ignored the former night-guard as they entered the backroom.

They were surrounded. Mike and Leo slowly backed away. "Mike, go. You have to kill the Marionette yourself." Leo told the former night-guard. He pushed Mike out of the way as he ran towards the army.

Leo took out Nightmare Chica as he then felt Phantom Chica bite his leg, Phantom Freddy then stuck his hand through Leo's stomach his intestines falling out. Mike closed his eyes as he exited the backroom.

The former night-guard climbed to the roof, seeing the remaining toy animatronics. "Where Leo?" Toy Chica asked. Mike didn't reply. Toy Chica gasped. The former night-guard sulked.

"He gave me this." Mike told the remaining animatronics, showing them the katana. Behind the four, the infamous Marionette appeared, cackling. Mike turned around seeing the damned puppet. The two charged at each other. The Marionette grabbed Mike by the neck, but the infamous night-guard chopped off the puppet's limb.

Mike then dodged the Marionette's right arm and chopped it off. The puppet screamed and snapped his fingers. The phantoms appeared in front of him. Mike stabbed Phantom Freddy and kicked Phantom Foxy off of the pizzeria. The former night-guard then ripped off the ghost bear's head and threw it at Phantom BB.

Mike then stabbed Phantom BB in the chest. The Marionette regrew his limbs and tackled the former night-guard. The puppet smacked the katana out of Mike's hand and screeched.

Toy Bonnie grabbed her guitar and bashed the Marionette on the back with it. Mike chuckled as he kicked the puppet off of the building, landing in the alley. Everything was a breeze. That was until he saw the possessed Springtrap.

Everything in Mike fell apart. The former night-guard knew what he had to do. The possessed bunny tackled Mike, showing her sharp teeth. Mike closed his eyes as he cut Springtrap's throat. The possessed bunny stumbled before finally falling off of the building.

"Can we reverse time?" Mike asked.

"We have to kill the Marionette." Toy Bonnie replied. The former night-guard chuckled.

"I did."

"Not yet." Toy Bonnie then said. Mike growled as he then jumped off of the building. Toy Chica and Toy Foxy jumped off of the pizzeria as well. Mike raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where is Toy Bonnie?" Mike asked. A female scream was heard as the toy bunny then landed on the floor, her head completely ripped off with no arms or legs. The remaining three then ran to the wounded Marionette as the army chased them.

Mike looked back and saw Toy Chica be ripped in half by Nightmare Freddy and was used as food for the phantoms. Mike picked Toy Foxy up and continued to run. He didn't notice the sneaky Nightmare Bonnie.

Within seconds, the toy fox was gone. Completely ripped to shreds by the army. Mike ran faster and threw his katana at the wounded Marionette's face. The former night-guard stared at the katana hitting the Marionette as his spine as broken and he was torn in half.

Nightmare Freddy ripped off the former night-guard's head before everything went white.

He did it. Mike Schmidt did it.

**2027...**

Mike Schmidt opened his eyes, realizing he was when he was hired for the night-shift at Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza. The night-guard stared at the pizzeria before staring at his cap. He couldn't let it all happen again. He couldn't let the shadows, phantoms, and nightmares bring havoc once more. Mike threw his cap on the floor before walking off.

He entered his sedan, his face glistened with freshly shed tears. The night-guard drove off, forever leaving the pizzeria the way it was. No more shadows, phantoms, and nightmares.

**Song: Balloons by Mandopony or Cold by Jorge Mendez**

"So many years  
So many dark memories  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease

Pain makes you do  
Things you never knew you could do  
Is this all real?  
Or just déjà-vu...?

But now the party's over  
Now the guests are gone  
It's already past our bedtime  
It's already almost dawn

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know

Just little children  
Not at all strange  
Until the lights went out  
And everything changed

Alone and afraid  
For oh so long  
Wondering what did we do wrong?

'Cause now the party's over  
And everyone is red  
I feel sick to my stomach  
Or am I sick in the head?

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know

All of the pain  
Far in the past, yet  
Echoes of screams  
Forever will last

Just like balloons  
We soar on our own  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one knows"

* * *

**Thus brings us to the end of the Grand Reopening series and the end of Grand Reopening 3. I am crying in real life. The true ending to my first series on fanfiction. Here lies Grand Reopening. Well... this is the end. It ended here. Mike stopped it from happening. And no, there will be no Grand Reopening 4. I've done all of the Five Nights at Freddy's in here. This was the final conclusion.**

**?ti si rO**


End file.
